Academy
Academy provides additional attributes to all your heroes and manages your resource output. Upgrading requires resources, gold and dependent on your City Wall's stability. Unlocks at Troop Lv 20. Details The Academy includes Altars and Tech, each of which can't level up higher than a player’s troop level. In the Academy, Kingdom Lv limits the level of other altars and tech. At any time, the 4 altars and 5 techs cannot be higher than kingdom level. Each altar produces a corresponding resource, for example the Iron Altar produces iron. The higher an altar’s level, the more resources produced per hour, but the upgrade cool down period also gets longer. All the altars work like this. Once your kingdom reaches certain levels, the default visual appearance of your castle will change, making it look stronger. It can be a good indicator of the players progress and their potential strength. Requirements Each attribute requires specific requirements to upgrade: * Health (Silver, Medicine, Gold) * Attack Damage (Crystal, Iron, Gold) * Armor (Iron, Silver, Gold) * Ability Power (Crystal, Silver, Gold) * Magic Resist (Iron, Crystal, Gold) Each resource requires another resource to upgrade: * Iron (Medicine) * Crystal (Iron) * Silver (Crystal) * Medicine (Silver) Academy Resources If you want to get resources using diamonds, it costs 40 diamonds for the first 4 levels, 60 for the 5th and 6th and you need to be VIP 6 to get the 6th set of resources, so I don't know the cost after that. Academy II and Academy III Middle Tier Academy unlocks at Kingdom Level 40. It can be accessed by swiping the bottom part of your screen to your left. In the current version, tech is divided into 3 tiers and 5 different attributes. Players start out with basic tech when the Academy unlocks, and when Kingdom level reaches Lv 40, intermediate tech is unlocked. And finally, when your kingdom reaches level 80, tech III unlocks. Each type of tech corresponds to a hero attribute, and each time you upgrade one, it increases that attribute for all your heroes, and in turn your battle power. HP corresponds to Health, AD to Physical Attack, AR to Physical Armor, AP to (Magic) Ability Power, and MR to Magic Resist. Each upgrade requires spending a certain amount of resources, and the higher you go, the more it costs in both resources and cool down time! Cool Down The maximum cool down is 8 hours per slot. There are two available cool down slots, one is free while a 2nd one maybe purchased for 150 Diamonds and will last a duration of 48 hours. Tech Queue Cards can also be used in place of Diamonds and can be acquired through VIP Packs. There’s cooldown time each time you upgrade an altar or tech, and when the cooldown queue surpasses 8 hours you can’t upgrade anymore. But there’s one trick: when the cool down queue goes below 8 hours, you can immediately upgrade another altar or tech. So you definitely shouldn’t let your cool down queue sit idle! In addition, you can spend 150 diamonds to open a second queue. Even though it only stays open for 48 hours, it’s well worth the price! Every day before you go to sleep or busy yourself with other tasks, be sure to fill up your cool down queue first. In all kinds of in-game diamond packs and in the Alliance shop, there are tech speed clocks for sale. Each one can reduce your cool down queue wait time by 60 minutes, and there’s no limit to how many you can use. Players should use them wisely according to their own time needs. Mega Mine Bonus Mega Mine bonus rewards can be seen as additional stats per attribute. When your Alliance occupies a Mega Mine on the World Map, you can also enjoy a Mega Mine bonus! For specifics, you can tap on a Mega Mine and read the pop up box. Every alliance can only get up to 3 of these though, and the higher the level of the mine, the better the bonus. Also, if your castle gets attacked on the World Map, your kingdom level will fall (and it will automatically restore, see the rules page for more info). Resources will also decrease, as will battle power, so making yourself strong, joining a formidable alliance, and collecting lots of resources, etc. are all very important! Category:Locations Category:Gameplay